


Стоит только на недельку отвернуться

by Greenmusik, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Crack, Detective, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Питер Квилл некоторое время был сильно занят восстановлением собственного душевного равновесия после его утраты из-за известия о смерти любимой женщины. Теперь он об этом жалеет.





	Стоит только на недельку отвернуться

**Author's Note:**

> Детективная зарисовка без разжёвывания интриги.  
> AU, OOC, феерия абсурда, кто-то явно не в себе, совершенно альтернативная история, фиксит без уточнений, в конце всё ещё надо думать.

Питер, если честно, не сразу понял, во что вляпался. Да он и потом не очень понял. Ну не разбирался Питер в физиологии ено… разумной расы, чрезвычайно похожей на земных енотов. Прямоходящих.

Опознал он Рокета по хвосту и кускам комбинезона.

— Так, блядь… Какого хуя?!

Стены резиденции, отведённой гостям в столице Ваканды, ожидаемо молчали. Даже после того как Питер разбил об одну из них кулак. Сам Питер при этом, понятное дело, орал далеко не благим матом.

— Что слу…

Вопрос стражница не закончила. Не то потому, что увидела размазанные по коридору ошмётки одного из гостей, не то потому, что сосредоточилась на том, чтобы удерживать второго, весьма буйного гостя на острие копья.

По шее Питера побежала горячая струйка — явно не пота, что удивительным образом не способствовало спокойствию. Однако вызвать очередной межгалактический конфликт Питер не успел: из ближайшего проёма вышел Дракс, оценил кроваво-меховую роспись на полу и стенах и выдал лаконичную эпитафию:

— Доворовался… 

* * *

— Итак, — приступил к весьма условно дружескому опросу местный король (Питер всё забывал имя, но был уверен, что если он, вслед за Старком, продолжит называть того «Ваше Котейшество», это имя рано или поздно вколотят ему в голову) и уставился прямо на него, будто подозревая в чём, — кто последним видел Рокета живым?

— Эм-м-м… — многозначительно протянул Питер, обводя взглядом сначала свою команду, потом ту часть Мстителей, что всё ещё не убралась из Ваканды, и под конец встретившись глазами с пижоном в красном плаще. — Без понятия. Последний раз, когда я его слышал, он материл муравьёв, и это было дня два назад.

— Кто ещё? — спросил Его Котейшество.

Некоторое время в зале висело гнетущее молчание, потом с другого конца стола раздалось покашливание.

— Вчера он стащил у меня остывший сэндвич и бутылку смазки, — озвучил свои показания Старк. Вот — простое удобное имя. Даже если фамилия…

— Во сколько?

— В душе не ебу. Глянь записи мастерской, для чего-то же там установлено круглосуточное наблюдение.

— Тони! Следи за языком.

Старк в ответ молча показал средний палец и уткнулся обратно в планшет.

— Окойе, скажи Шури, чтобы собрала все записи, касающиеся Рокета.

— Сам бы и сказал, — огрызнулась стражница, ещё недавно угрожавшая Питеру копьём.

— Не время, — очень тихо шикнул король, и та снова посерьёзнела:

— Включая личную переписку?

— Включая личную переписку.

— Так, не понял… — вклинился Питер. — Вы взломали наши коммуникаторы?

Стражница, король и Старк синхронно фыркнули. Вот блядь!.. Они и вправду взломали.

— Вот поэтому я никогда этим барахлом не пользуюсь, — пророкотал Дракс, и Питер чуть не запустил в него стулом: больше запускать было особо нечем, хотя вот у Старка планшет никто не отобрал на входе. Или Старк с ними заодно?

— Окойе, передай этому твердолобому… кхм… моему брату, что необязательно дёргать меня всякий раз, как ему понадобится вбить простейшую команду, — раздалось с потолка. — Все записи от момента, как лапа Рокета коснулась земли Ваканды, и по время запроса — на главном сервере в папке «Вау, настоящий детектив». Латиницей, с восклицательным знаком на конце.

— Передай ей нашу благодарность, Окойе. — Видимо, оскорбительный пассаж король решил игнорировать.

Стражница театрально закатила глаза, пожала плечами и снова замерла рядом с королевским креслом. Питер назвал бы эту штуку троном — потому что, ну честно, оно натурально как трон: массивный, украшенный резьбой, шкурами и, похоже, редкими металлами и камнями (если приглядеться, на правом подлокотнике можно увидеть свежую царапину от когтей Рокета), но по сравнению с троном настоящим, который в тронном зале, это и впрямь лишь кресло. Несмотря на все финтифлюшки.

— Итак, — снова привлёк внимание собравшихся король, — если кто-то хочет озвучить свои комментарии до того, как мы приступим к просмотру, у вас есть минута.

В ответ вернулось гнетущее молчание. 

* * *

Питер успел сосчитать до ста тридцати двух, когда отведённая королём минута наконец-то закончилась. Без дальнейших разглагольствований и прелюдий Его Котейшество опустился в кресло и взмахнул рукой над столом, вызывая к жизни… Если честно, до этого момента Питер считал, что это голограмма. Но нет. Это всё же была намагниченная металлическая пыль, и это было очень странно, потому что вибраний обычно не очень хорошо магнитится. И вообще не очень хорошо взаимодействует с окружающей средой. Например, взрывается от малейшего шума. Впрочем, здесь эту проблему, видимо, решили. Ну, судя по тому, что тут вибраний был, похоже, даже в пиве.

Все, включая Питера, уставились на болезненно памятную сцену сражения. Действие началось чуть раньше, чем портал выбросил в гущу бойни стрёмно стриженного аса и Рокета — видимо, чтобы подготовить зрителей. Король повёл пальцами — едва заметно, но у Питера вот уже пару часов были обострены все чувства (потому как не каждый день вы находите своего лучшего… Так, блядь… Никаких слёз, не видно ж ни хрена будет! В общем, не каждый день одного из команды размазывает по коридору так, будто он сожрал бомбу. И при этом — совершенно беззвучно: рвани под дверью бомба, Питер бы точно услышал), и картинка ускорилась.

Вот они разметали левый фланг шестилапых, вот открылся ещё один портал — уже нормальный, безо всяких радужных переливов, — выпуская Старка, Питера, Небулу… В общем, ту часть команды Стражей, что была на Титане. Последним из искрящего портала выпал пижон в плаще и сразу раскатал десяток тварей. Вот заявился Танос… Отличная «закрытая» страна, кстати: даже в постель Питера было сложнее попасть, чем сюда; к нему, по крайней мере, никто ни разу портал не открывал. Хотя, конечно, бывали относительно масштабные вечеринки.

Так. Вот Танос. Вот они побеждают. Вот Большая Белая Вспышка, после которой всё пришло в норму. Вот сам Питер обнимается с воплотившейся Гаморой…

Кто-то всхлипнул. Громко так — аж эхом отдалось. И король всё это дело на паузу поставил.

— А кто всё-таки щёлкнул? — спросил за всех «Капитан-с-планом». Судя по голосу, всхлипнул не он, хотя и был к этому очень близок.

— А есть разница? — отозвалась Гамора. — Всех вернули, и хорошо.

— А вдруг не всех?

— Слушай, Стив… Ты же Стив, да? Так вот, Стив, если ты ещё раз до того, как мы выясним, что произошло с нашим другом, раскроешь свой рот не по теме, — Гамора показательно поскребла под ногтем кончиком вынутого будто из воздуха ножа, — я лично прослежу, чтобы ты вообще больше никогда не смог говорить. Ни вслух… Ни жестами… Ни телепатически.

Питер поёрзал. Когда Гамора кому-либо угрожала, включая самого Питера, она была особенно… привлекательна. Нашёл ли это привлекательным _Стив_ , Питер не понял, но по крайней мере опять воцарилось молчание. Гнетущее.

Трёхмерное изображение на поверхности стола снова зашевелилось, и Питеру пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы перенаправить внимание обратно на него. 

* * *

Наконец-то всё сфокусировалось на Рокете. Точнее — на том, как он лапает заляпанную кровью вибраниевую руку, которая перед этим держала его за шкирку. Питер порылся в памяти, не переставая следить за то замедляющимся, то ускоряющимся действом, и выудил на поверхность несколько смазанных обрывков услышанных краем уха разговоров и подсмотренных краем глаза событий. На несколько мгновений Питер всерьёз задумался, какого хрена он так мало уделял внимания тому, чем занимается в богатейшей стране Земли просто обожающий вляпываться во всяческие неприятности полосатохвостый воришка, но тут у края стола мелькнула знакомая сцена, а под столом колена Питера коснулось колено Гаморы, и вопрос отпал с той же скоростью, с какой поднялся.

— Стоп! — Для убедительности Питер хлопнул по столу, чуть не заехав пальцами по отбывающему из Ваканды джету. — Рука. Это всё рука. Рокет был одержим ею. Не то чтобы я сразу заметил… Я был немного за… В общем, он реально сох по этой руке.

Он ощутил почти физическое облегчение, когда последний из обратившихся к нему на время краткой сбивчивой речи взглядов устремился на Белого Волка. Не такого уж и белого, если сравнивать с тем же плащеносцем, но на фоне чернокожего населения континента лёгкий загар был и впрямь слишком светлым. Обладатель этого загара заметно занервничал: взгляд сделался настороженным, а черты заострились, придавая лицу хищное выражение.

— Баки? — ровно спросил Стив, коротко покосившись на Гамору.

— Мохнатый раза четыре пытался её стащить. Последний раз даже почти успел из хижины вынести.

Питер до того всего раза два в жизни применял это сравнение, и вот — настал третий. Третий раз, когда он мог бы сказать, что напряжение в зале можно _пощупать_. Но это сказал не он.

— Красотка, одолжи нож: я немного напряжения отрежу, а то у меня второе сопротивление бесполезно.

Ещё до того, как Старк закончил, напряжения в зале поубавилось, но Питеру всё равно захотелось ему врезать. Судя по шумному сопению, захотелось не ему одному.

— Вы действительно считаете, что этот… — Старк покрутил пальцем, но так и не подобрав подходящего эпитета, просто повторил: — Этот!.. прибил говорящего енота за попытки угнать протез? Да тут половина населения ставки делала, как далеко коротышка сможет упереть руку в следующий раз. Я, кстати, выиграл: никто не верил, а он прошёл с ней в черту города. Так что мне теперь понадобится самолёт побольше, когда до…

— Старк…

От тона короля у Питера волосы на затылке встали дыбом. А Старк и бровью не повёл. То есть наоборот, повёл. То есть вскинул бровь. Вопросительно. Нагло так.

— Что? Не только вы умеете взламывать коды доступа.

— И где сейчас… протез?

— В хижине. Вот смотри… — Старк повёл рукой над столом, перехватывая управление, и фигурки провожающих растворились в пейзаже, оставив только детализированную карту и подсвеченную точку, по всей видимости, обозначающую предмет разговора. Наверное, даже оба «предмета». — Сегодня примерно в три часа утра рука покинула хижину, довольно быстро пересекла четверть страны, границу города, несколько кварталов и… вуаля: периметр нашей любимой гостиницы. А потом, значительно медленнее, вернулась обратным маршрутом! — закончил Старк, принимая эффектную позу и с вызовом глядя на замершего короля. — Т’Чалла? Эй? Так… Кажется, я сломал Его Котейшество.

Он перегнулся через стол и даже успел один раз щёлкнуть пальцами, прежде чем стражница ткнула его в копьём в ладонь.

— Это невозможно, — медленно проговорил король. — При удалении от Белого Волка на несколько шагов в руке срабатывает защитная система, активирующая искусственный интеллект, и рука сама возвращается к владельцу. Но Белый Волк оставался у себя вплоть до сигнала тревоги.

— И ты об этом знаешь исключительно потому, что уважаешь право каждого на личную жизнь и не подглядываешь за гостями?

— Я об этом знаю, потому что… — Король сделал глубокий вдох. — Потому что я всё это время я был с ним и в буквальном смысле не спускал с него глаз.

Питер в ожидании переводил взгляд с короля на Белого Волка и обратно, но покраснел почему-то Стив.

— Ещё больше, — невпопад ляпнул Старк.

— Что?

— Самолёт. Очень большой самолёт, чтобы вывезти мой выигрыш.

— С-ст-тар-рк-к, — прошипела Гамора каждый согласный звук, хотя, по мнению Питера, это было невозможно.

— Ладно. Вернёмся к нашим… Экхем… Если что, я тут совершенно не при чём. То есть, я знаю как минимум два способа утащить руку, но один из них занял бы гораздо больше времени, а второй невозможен по причине отсутствия в Ваканде, и вообще в…

От пронзительного звука входящего звонка всех за столом буквально подбросило. Старк глянул на экран, закусил губу и шлёпнул планшет на стол, автоматически сделав трансляцию общей и одновременно с тем приняв звонок. Возникшее над столом лицо Питеру ни о чём не говорило, но Стив, Белый Волк и даже Его Котейшество подались вперёд.

— Ты же ещё в Ваканде? — уточнил звонящий.

— Есть такое дело. Слушай, Скотт, ты немного нево…

— Принцессу сегодня видел? Я ей костюм оставил, там регулятор барахлит. Она обещала посмотреть и передать обратно со Стрэнджем ещё вчера, но я почему-то не могу ей дозвониться.

С потолка охнула Шури, оборвав всхлип явно непечатным выражением на местном диалекте.

— Нет у тебя больше костюма, — перевёл Старк и поднялся. — Что ж, разгадка найдена, предлагаю по домам, пока ещё кто-нибудь не сдох от безделья.

И ему даже никто не врезал.


End file.
